En el armario
by ZarlandOConnell
Summary: Los gemelos hacen una fiesta en la que invitan a mucha gente y donde hay un armario. Bueno, entren plis, H/Hr. Lemmon. Reviews plis


N/A: Por supuesto los personajes no son míos son de J.K.R(aquella gran escritora jum)

Y bueno la historia esta basada en el 5º curso en fin no me entretengo mas

H/Hr forever

_Querido Harry:_

_Tenemos el placer de invitarte Mañana por la noche a una fiesta en la sala de los menesteres, a las 10:00._

_Tendremos música, bebidas y juegos._

_No nos falles._

_Nos vemos_

_Un abrazo_

_Fred y George Weasley_

Harry al terminar de leer la carta se quedo impresionado. Estaba en la sala común con Ron y Hermione.

-¿De quién es Harry? -preguntó Hermione mientras levantaba la mirada de su libro.

-De los gemelos -empezó a decir Harry volviendo a mirar la carta -¿No os han enviado una carta con una invitación a la fiesta? -dijo Harry mirando con extrañeza.

-Aún no, déjame verla -dijo Ron que estaba a su lado-Tío, a mí no me han invitado serán…-y de repente dos lechuzas entraron volando en la sala común. Harry miró con una sonrisa a Ron.

-Ala tío me invitaron, pero… ¿Cómo vamos a subir hasta la sala de los menesteres a las 10 de la noche? -preguntó Ron.

-Ron seguro que se nos ocurrirá algo -dijo Hermione.

-Estará bien ir a una fiesta, seguro que habrán invitado a mucha gente de Hufflepuff y Rawenclaw pero por supuesto que de Slytherin no… -dijo Harry risueño.

-Bueno yo me voy a dormir que tengo sueño y mañana tengo una fiesta -dijo Ron con cara de interesante.

-Buenas noches -dijeron Harry y Hermione a la vez. Mientras Ron se dirigía a su habitación.

-¿Vas a ir a la fiesta? -le preguntó Harry a Hermione

-Pues claro, para una que hacen… -dijo Hermione soltando el libro e inclinándose un poco hacia Harry.

-Es verdad, seguro que valdrá la pena -dijo Harry acercándose al fuego y sintiendo como Hermione no apartaba la mirada de su espalda, de la misma manera que él lo había hecho muchas veces.

-Bueno yo me voy a dormir también ya… que mañana tenemos clase aún… -dijo Hermione.

Al día siguiente por la mañana en el Gran Comedor a la hora del desayuno en las mesas de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw se respiraba un aire de emoción todo el mundo cuchicheaba con sus amigos sobre la fiesta que organizarían los gemelos Weasley.

En la mesa de Gryffindor Harry, Ron , Hermione y Ginny hablaban de la fiesta.

-Hermione¿ya sabes lo que te vas a poner para la fiesta de esta noche? -preguntó Ginny.

-Creo que si, estoy nerviosa por saber que juegos harán espero que no se pasen mucho -dijo Hermione buscando a los gemelos con la mirada.

-Tío¿tu crees que invitarán a Luna?-preguntó Ron.

-No sé hombre, con las cosas que dice… no estaría mal porque así nos reiríamos todos con sus absurdeces -dijo Harry recordando la primera vez que la vio leyendo el Quisquilloso al revés.

-Ey, miren quienes vienen por ahí -dijo Ron mientras Fred y George llegaban a la mesa.

-Buenos días hermanito¿nos echabas de menos?-dijo Fred sentándose a su lado.

-No, pero quería hacerte una pregunta; ¿a quién has invitado a la fiesta?-dijo Ron.

-Shhhh cállate -empezó a decir George mirando hacia todos los lados -no hables tan alto de la fiesta, recuerda que es "SECRETA" -recalcó George.

-Vale, pero bueno solo di quién va a venir -dijo Harry acercándose un poco.

-Si por fa dínoslo-dijo Ginny cuando se percató de la presencia de sus hermanos.

-Haber, no vamos a decir nada solo diremos que van a haber muchas sorpresas en la fiesta y si queréis saber más, venid -dijo George y se volvió a sentar bien para desayunar.

-Pues que suerte… ya ves tu lo que me sirve ser tu hermano si no nos vas a decir nada sobre la fiesta -dijo Ron con tono decepcionado.

-Bah Ronnie no te pongas así, ya veras que merecerá la pena-le dijo Fred picándole un ojo a su hermano -va a ir mucha gente y habrá una sorpresa que tendréis que descubrir ustedes solos.

-Bah, supongo que tendremos que esperar amas es solo una fiesta…-dijo Hermione antes de beber de su copa de zumo de calabaza.

-¿Sólo una fiesta Hermione? Seguro que será una súper fiesta con un montón de gente y nos lo pasaremos genial -dijo Harry.

-Sí, bueno… -le respondió Hermione.

Por la tarde a eso de las nueve y media, dos amigas estaban en sus habitaciones viendo que se iban a poner esa noche

-Ginny¿crees que me quedará bien tu minifalda? -dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras se miraba al espejo.

-Claro que sí, mira ven -le dijo Ginny a Hermione mientras le bajaba un poco mas la falda.

-Mira, yo voy a ir con esta camisa y este pantalón-dijo Ginny sacando una camisa verde pistacho y un short blanco.

-Seguro que te queda fenomenal, bueno pásame mi camisa por favor -dijo Hermione mientras Ginny le pasaba la camisa y Hermione entraba en el baño.

-¿Me queda bien? -dijo Hermione cuando salió del baño. Tenía puesta una camisa negra de asillas, llevaba el pelo suelto y dejaba caer unos rizos perfectos en los hombros se había echado gloss en los labios y tenia la minifalda vaquera de Ginny que le hacía mas alta y dejaba ver unas bonitas piernas

-Ala tía¡estás súper guapa!-dijo Ginny

-¿Tú crees¿No piensas que esta falda es demasiado corta?-dijo Hermione insegura. -Tú también estas radiante. Ginny estaba muy guapa con los shorts y la camisa y tenia puestos unos zapatos con un poco de tacón.

-Bueno son ya casi las diez menos cuarto vamos a bajar a la sala común, los chicos nos estarán esperando-dijo Ginny.

-Está bien, vamos -contestó Hermione.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común encontraron a Ron con un pantalón de pana negro y una camisa roja a rallas.

Y Harry tenía un vaquero azul marino y una camisa de botones a cuadros negros y blancos.

-Hola -dijo Ginny -¿nos vamos o qué? Se va a hacer tarde.

-¿Pero qué llevas puesto? Ginny ese pantalón es muy corto -dijo Ron con cara de "mi hermana pequeña parece una cualquiera"

-¿Qué pasa Ron? No es tan corto, además Hermione también lleva una falda corta a la misma altura que la mía-dijo Ginny echándole una mirada furtiva a su amiga para que la ayudase.

-Ron cálmate, Ginny está muy guapa y los pantalones tampoco son tan cortos-dijo Hermione intentando tranquilizar a su amigo.

-¿Pero tú la has visto? Parece una cualquiera -dijo Ron casí elevando la voz.

-Ron tío, vámonos ya antes de que empiece a bajar gente y deja a Ginny en paz y no protestes-dijo Harry saliendo de la sala común.

-Sí, claro como tú no tienes hermanos- dijo Ron en un gruñido que llegó a oírlo Hermione y le envió una mirada asesina al pelirrojo.

-Harry ¿qué tendremos que pensar cuando lleguemos a la sala?-dijo Hermione cuando estaban apunto de llegar al último piso.

-No sé, oye Ron ¿sabes tú lo que tenemos que hacer ahora?-dijo Harry cuando de repente PLASH apareció George y Ginny del susto casi se cae.

-¿Qué pasó? Venga entrando -dijo George mientras abría una puerta. Cuando entraron los cuatro amigos se quedaron impresionados la sala era grandísima, las paredes como el resto del castillo era de piedra el techo estaba como el comedor, dejaba ver un bonito cielo con muchas estrellas, habían sillones una alfombra enorme en el medio con una botella de cerveza de mantequilla vacía al final de la habitación había un armario grande. En la sala había bastante gente estaban Neville, Angelina, Katie, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Lavander, Hanna Abbot y Ernnie McMilian entre otros. Sonaba una música rápida y todo el mundo estaba bailando. A un lado de la sala había una mesa llena de bebidas había cerveza de mantequilla, zumo de calabaza y whisky de fuego.

Harry que se había quedado muy intrigado con el armario le pregunto a George:

-George ¿para que sirve ese armario del fondo? -le pregunto Harry señalando al armario.

-Querido amigo eso lo tendrás que descubrir tu solo -le contestó George.

-George creo que es hora de que empiece el juego -le dijo Fred.

-Cierto hermanito -le contestó. -Amigos por favor, dejad de sobaros y prestad atención, estáis todos muy guapos y guapas y bueno…Fred y yo queremos empezar esta fiesta con un juego que se llama beso o verdad ¿en qué consiste? Bueno es muy fácil nos vamos a sentar alrededor de esa botella la aremos girar y a quien le toque primero será beso y luego verdad, beso es muy fácil de adivinar y verdad es nosotros te hacemos unas preguntas y tienes que contestar si nos dices una mentira lo sabremos, bueno por favor poneros alrededor-dijo George sentándose enfrente de la botella.

Todos se sentaron estaban muy nerviosos.

-Si solo vamos a hacer esto me voy a aburrir -protestó Ron.

-Anda relájate que seguro que tienes a muchas chicas detrás de ti -dijo Luna que salió de la nada.

-Por favor. mi querido hermano Fred va a hacer los honores-dijo George.

Fred giró la botella que se paró en…Ron.

-Guoo empieza nuestro Ronnie -dijo Fred entre risas -haber quién es la afortunada … o la no afortunada.

Fred volvió a girar la botella que paró en Luna.

Ron se puso rojo como el tomate y Luna bajo la mirada mientras todos aplaudían y silbaban.

-Venga Ron, es un beso inocente -dijo George guiñándole un ojo.

-Luna, esto para mí no va a significar nada -dijo Ron acercándose a Luna.

-Si tu cara lo dice todo -susurró Luna y se besaron el beso apenas duró unos segundos y se separaron.

-¡Wuooo! El primer beso de la noche -dijo Harry riéndose de Ron mientras todos aplaudían.

-Cállate mal amigo -dijo Ron cabreado.

-Por favor silencio -dijo Fred.

Volvieron a girar la botella y esta vez se paro primero en Lavander y luego en Seamus.

-¡¡Fiesta!! -grito Dean.

-Dean cállate o te lanzo un maleficio -dijo Seamus.

Lavander estaba tan nerviosa que no podía parar de reírse y Seamus tuvo que pararla y besarla bruscamente.

-¡Otra parejita más! si señor -dijo Fred aplaudiendo.

-George ustedes ¿no jugáis? -dijo Hermione.

-¿Nosotros si…? Venga hazla girar pro mira a ver dame suerte-le dijo George pasándole la botella a Hermione.

Hermione giró la botella y se paró delante de Fred y luego de Angelina.

-Si ya sabía yo que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro -dijo Fred entre risas y la besó.

-Hermione vuelve a girar y haber si me das suerte a mi –le dijo George a Hermione que volvió a girar la botella.

Y esta vez paró en Hanna Aboot primero y después paro en Ernie McMilian.Los los chicos de Hufflepuff se pusieron muy nerviosos a Hanna parecía que le iba a dar algo cuando Ernie la besó.

-Hermione creo que me toca a mi seguir girando-dijo Fred cogiendo la botella y haciéndola girar , que fue a parar a Hermione ella sintió como un sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda mientras la botella giraba y disminuía la velocidad hasta que se paró enfrente de…Harry.

A la castaña se le heló la sangre estaba nerviosa su corazón latía violentamente mientras se oían silbidos.

-Venga va Hermione es tu amigo no te va a morder-dijo Ron guiñándole un ojo

-Te prometo que no te aré daño-dijo Harry mientras se acercaba poco a poco Hermione estaba tan nerviosa que quería irse nunca había besado a nadie en publico y de repente Harry la besó fue rápido pero lo suficiente para despertar algo entre ellos que estaba dormido desde hacía tiempo cuando se separaron sus Hermione se perdió en sus ojos y por un momento se quedaron abobados observándose mutuamente hasta que Harry le dedicó una sonrisa y se sentó en su sitio

-¡Aquí hay amor!-le susurró Ginny a Hermione

-Bueno después de este beso memorable seguimos-dijo Fred volviendo a girar la botella

Que esta vez se paró en Ginny y seguidamente en Neville

-Nuestra hermanita con Neville ¡si baby!-gritó George

-Bueno ahora podemos empezar con el juego de verdad, aunque antes vamos a bailar un rato-dijo Fred poniendo música

Mientras todos bailaban, Harry estaba sentado en uno de los sillones mirando al suelo con un whisky de fuego en la mano. Hermione estaba en la otra punta de la habitación (justo enfrente del) en sus pensamientos.

Harry estaba pensando en Hermione… se estaba comiendo la cabeza pensado si para ella aquel beso significo algo…estaba tan guapa esa noche.

De repente el levantó la mirada y la miró y a la vez ella lo miró, Harry necesitaba tener una respuesta y no se lo pensó dos veces, se levantó y señalándole con la cabeza el armario se dirigió hacia el.

Hermione confusa se levanto también y fue hacía el armario.

Cuando llegaron los dos al armario Harry abrió la puerta y suavemente le susurró a Hermione:

-Entra- y entraron los dos en el armario

Era pequeño pero lo suficiente para que hubiese unos 5 centímetros de separación entre ellos. Había una nítida luz que apenas se notaba parecía que aquel armario estaba diseñado para estar sólo 2 personas.

-Hermione, el beso de antes… ¿significo algo para ti?-le preguntó Harry nervioso

-Harry…-dijo Hermione acercándose un poco más hacia Harry y lo besó suavemente.

-Eso es un si ¿no?-dijo Harry sonriendo

-Eres un poco tonto ¿no?-dijo Hermione

-No… sólo que hoy una chica muy guapa me ha besado y no se que hacer…-dijo Harry –Síguele el rollo-dijo Hermione

-Está bien-le contestó Harry mientras le besaba el cuello y suavemente volvía a su boca. Intercambiaron caricias en sitios donde nunca nadie había estado Harry acerco a Hermione por la cintura y ella despeino el pelo de su amante.

Suavemente y sin separar sus bocas Hermione empezó a desabrochar la camisa de Harry dejándola caer en el suelo…como muchos miedos mas.

Harry suavemente le quitó la camisa a Hermione ella paró un momento

-¿Crees que nos oirán?-pregunto Hermione con la respiración muy agitada

-No lo se… pero me da igual porque te quiero y solo quiero que esto no acabe-dijo Harry volviendo a besarle el cuello y lentamente bajó asta su ombligo y siguió bajando hasta que paró de secó cuando se encontró el botón de la minifalda de Hermione.

Con una caricia se indicó que podía seguir, y desabrochó el botón bajando suavemente la minifalda para volver a subir hacia donde estaba ella, volvió a besarla mientras ella despacio le iba bajando los pantalones. Hermione subió lentamente su muslo para acomodarse mejor y Harry se bajó los boxer y le quitó a Hermione la única prenda que los separaba de ser uno.

Y lentamente fue entrando en Hermione, poco a poco, beso a beso, caricia a caricia. Harry sabía que debía de tener cuidado de no ser brusco ya que le podría hacer daño a Hermione sin querer. Mientras seguían un mismo ritmo Hermione tenía la cabeza hundida en el cuello de Harry besándolo apaciblemente. Harry producía gemidos que apagaba besando a Hermione y cuando a ella le pasó el dolor los 2 gimieron juntos de placer.

Al amacener del día siguiente cuando salieron del armario, en la sala no había nadie estaba todo lleno de serpentina y confeti por el suelo y había muchas bebidas en las mesas. Aún sonaba una canción preciosa.

-Vaya parece que no tuvieron tiempo de recoger-dijo Harry cuando salieron del armario.

-Pues si vamos a recoger esto un poco-dijo Hermione echando un hechizo frotego dijo y todo se recogió.

-Podemos irnos-dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-Si, aun llegaremos a la hora del desayuno me muero de hambre-dijo Harry

-Está bien pero vamos rápido, por si acaso Filch nos pille-dijo Hermione y salieron de la mano hacía el gran comedor.

Cuando entraron todos estaban mirándoles y ellos se sentían un poco incómodos.

Al sentarse al lado de Ron este les preguntó.

-Oye ¿Dónde os metisteis anoche? Desaparecisteis antes de jugar a verdad, os perdisteis unas cuantas de confesiones, sin ir más lejos Neville nos admitió que una vez se intentó agrandar … lo que tu ya sabes por una revista y dijo que tuvo que ir a San Mugo, la verdad que no se de donde sacaron las preguntas los gemelos pero a Susan Bones le preguntaron que si le gustaba Malfoy y la pobre dijo que si-termino de decir Ron riéndose a carcajadas.

-Me alegro que lo pasarais bien anoche-dijo Hermione bebiendo de su

-Bueno pero que paso anoche ¿Por qué entrasteis de la mano estáis juntos?-pregunto Ron con una salchicha en la boca

-Mmm podemos decir que si ¿no?-dijo Harry sonriéndole a Hermione

-Si…estamos juntos-dijo Hermione acercándose a Harry

-¿Si? Pues yo esftoy con Luna, el bezo de anoche signiffico algo para los 2-dijo Ron con comida en al boca

-Me alegro Ron de que alguien te entienda y te quiera lo digo muy enserio-dijo Hermione

-Cierto tio por que yo con Hermione soy muy feliz y la quiero-dijo Harry besándola tiernamente.

-Wuoo, creo que estos 2 tortolitos encontraron la utilidad de nuestro armario George-dijo Fred mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda a Harry

-Ya lo creo gracias-les dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo

Y desde la mesa de Ravenclaw una china se moría de los celos e intentaba no matar a Harry por estar con semejante "sabelotodo".

**Fin**

N/A: Bueno fin espero que os aya gustado a todos/as .Por cierto me enteré el otro día que no se podían poner letras de canciones por eso os recomiendo que oigáis la canción Pieces de Sum 41 que es muy bonita y en la parte del beso me gustó mucho como encaja. Bueno eso es todo

Si llegáis hasta aquí leyendo solo os voy a pedir que le deis a GO y hacedme un poco mas feliz con un review


End file.
